


Fanart for The Imperial Menace

by sweetestremedy



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestremedy/pseuds/sweetestremedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war rages on, taking Lucy, Han, Leia, and Vader from Yavin to Cloud City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Portrait of Lucy Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I had a lot to say about the pictures, the process, references and all that. So much, in fact, that I decided to put it in a [separate entry](http://sweetestremedy.livejournal.com/429174.html) on livejournal. 
> 
> For all pictures, clicking on the image will take you to a bigger version.
> 
> The story this fanart is for is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/505394?view_full_work=true)

[ ](http://i136.photobucket.com/albums/q171/livejournal_sweetestremedy/fanart/portrait.jpg)


	2. Yavin

[ ](http://i136.photobucket.com/albums/q171/livejournal_sweetestremedy/fanart/yavin.jpg)


	3. Hoth

[ ](http://i136.photobucket.com/albums/q171/livejournal_sweetestremedy/fanart/hoth.jpg)


	4. Dagobah

[ ](http://i136.photobucket.com/albums/q171/livejournal_sweetestremedy/fanart/dagobah.jpg)


	5. Bespin (1)

[ ](http://i136.photobucket.com/albums/q171/livejournal_sweetestremedy/fanart/bespin.jpg)


	6. Bespin (2)

[ ](http://i136.photobucket.com/albums/q171/livejournal_sweetestremedy/fanart/bespin2.jpg)


End file.
